Days of my Innocence
by Firehotchica
Summary: At this moment I was wondering she made this huge of a deal with saying the frog might be important in the future. Had she really know what was going to happen in my third year with Sirius Black and the rat? I sure didn’t
1. Letters

Title: Days of my Innocence

By: Firehotchica0731 and Rin136

Summary: Some how I knew this meeting would start a Chain of events that would change my life forever. . .

Disclaimer: We in no way shape or form actually own this truly amazing Harry Potter, but we wish we did!

Tip of the Chapter: Don't play with fire. (_This really means don't do it or you will get hurt)_

A/N: Everything in Italic's is in the future grown up Harry's point of view.

This is our first story in actually writing as a group.

Chapter 1: Letters

_**Since the day I was born I have dreamed that destiny had a bigger purpose for me. Even though I lost hope at times, I still believed I was meant for something more. This is my story and my journey begins with a letter. . .**_

It was the day after precious Dudley's birthday when a letter dropped through the mail slot. "What's this," I looked at the letter. It had no return address, but it was addressed to me. The excitement that ran through me wasn't like anything I've experienced before. "I've got a letter! Look I've got a letter!"

That was when Uncle Vernon took the letter. His face went pale. He wrinkled his forehead in shock. "This is garbage." He roared with anger. He took my letter and ripped it into pieces.

"Hey, that was mine! It was addressed to me!" I cried while running to the torn pieces that littered the floor.

"I will not have any of this!" Uncle Vernon grabbed me by the ear. He dragged me the closet under the stairs (_**which by the way I called my room**)_. He threw me in there and locked it. "You've been a bad boy and you shall be punished!" he had hollered.

On my make shift bed I balled up my fists. I had some of my sheet in my fist. I felt hot wet tears start to form in my eyes.

The next day or should I say in the next weeks, I've found great amusement in Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's frustration with all the letters I was receiving. I just wished I could've read them before they destroyed them.

"That's it I've had it! Petunia, you and Dudley start packing were moving!" he said as I set down his scrambled eggs (_**with a piece of snot in it! Ha Ha**) _he gave me an evil glare. 'I must not think evil thoughts' I screamed inside my head. Dudley started to yell at me saying it was my fault we had to move, but I didn't hear a word he had said. I was too busy thinking about the letters.

(_**Now that you reminds me of the time I got in trouble in Professor Snape's class for not paying attention, but I'm getting ahead of myself.**)_

So within the next couple of days we moved. It was a pain packing and unpacking all of their precious items. (_**I might sound mean here, but everyone has a dark side to them; like when Hermione, got so angry she punched Malfoy in the face.)**_

At our "new" home after all my "new" chores were done I went out back into the yard. The urge I got to go and discover the outside world was a sense of urgency. I walked down the path. That is when I heard it a silent scream that rang in my ears.

I ran. I had to find where the noise was coming from. My heart raced as I ran through the trees. I was scared and so was whatever I was trying to find. Some how I knew this meeting would start a chain of events that would change my life forever.

Please Review, tell us what you think and try to guess what happens next! P.s. We will update after we receive 5 reviews!

Ave alque vale (**Hail and Farewell**)


	2. Letters and Magic

Title: Days of my Innocence

By: Firehotchica0731 and rin136

Summary: As the banging of the door got louder. Soon the door feel off it's hinges.

Disclaimer: We in no way shape or form own this truly amazing Harry Potter character. But we sure wish we did!

Tip of the Chapter: Fear is nothing but the anticipation of pain, be it physical, mental, spiritual or emotional.

A/N: Special Thanks

Lioness2004: Thanks for always being a true friend to us even when I don't update the stories right away.

Kinky ways: Thanks for reviewing.

Alonelyangel: Thanks for reviewing my story looking forward to reading more of your stories soon.

Keitorin Asthore thanks for your review, Keep up the reading I promise this next chapter is better and longer then the first one.

Grimy Grunhilda Grunt thanks for your review, I promise you this chapter is much better then the first longer wise and more descriptive.

Sibes: I absolutely love your story hoping you will updates soon great chapter.

Chapter 2: Letters and Magic

I ran. I had to find where the noise was coming from. My heart raced as I ran through the trees. I was scared and so was whatever I was trying to find. Some how I knew this would start a chain of event that would change my life forever.

I came upon a river. There I saw what had let out the silent scream. I could hear my heart pounding in my chest. A beautiful girl was struggling against a man. The man from behind looked completely covered. I had to do something. That man was trying to kill that girl. I picked up a large stick. I came over to the man. I swung the stick against the man's head only to watch it break into two pieces.

The man let go of the girl. He turned around. What I saw wasn't a man, but a horrible monster. I took a step back. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It had long sharp claws. Saliva dripped off its fangs. I looked into its eyes. They were blood shot red. My hands began to tremble. I couldn't move my body it was paralyzed. The monster came toward me.

All I remember before I blacked out was hearing the girl scream. She had screamed out my name and there was a bright light that was surrounding me before everything fell into darkness.

"Harry." 'A voice is calling my name.' "Harry" 'sounds like an angel!' "Harry have I died?" "Harry, please wake up Harry." 'The voice is full of concern. It's the voice of . . . '

A single tear fell on to my check. I opened my eyes. **_(Now I'll never forget this moment, I had thought the girl that was over me was an angel until she slapped me._**

**_"Grandpa, what happens next?" a child asked. The child had short brown hair with light brown eyes._**

**_"Yeah gramps, add more details. Tell me will Hagrid be there, too?" a young woman with blue-green eyes asked_**.

**_"Well Hagrid comes in later in the story. Now where was I . . . oh, yes well . . .") _**

When I opened my eyes a beautiful girl was above me. I could feel the leaves underneath me. Her face looked soft to the touch. Her eyes were the deepest blue I've ever seen. Her hair was a dark brown almost black. It looked so soft and silky. Tears were in her eyes. "Am I dead?" I asked while I sat up. "There I've died and gone to heaven?" That's when it happened the girl slapped me.

"Ouch! What did you do that for?" I covered my check where a red hand print started to form. (**_"Wow, she sure did slap hard!"_**

_**"Grandpa!" the children replied.**_

_**It felt like little needles were pricking into my skin...)**_

"I answered your questions. You wouldn't have felt pain if you were dead right?" she brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"I'll guess your right. Who are you? What happened? Were you the one who made the bright light?" I was confused. The girl sighed. She stood up. I saw that her hair was long and tied up into a tight pony tail.

"So many questions, alright let me begin, you can call me Nerime." I nodded my head. "I came here to find you, Harry." My eyes widened in shock. She was looking for me. "I know what your thinking, Harry.I came here to give you a letter!" she smiled. I fell over. That was not what I was thinking. I was thinking she was the one who made the bright light. "Are you okay, Harry?" She asked.

"I'm fine. What happened to that guy? What's going on?" I asked. I picked myself off the ground. I had leaves sticking to my backside. I proceeded to brush them off when Nerime started to help me.

"Harry, you're a wizard and before you say anything you were the one who destroyed or should I say you caused that bright light that made that monster disappear." My mind was racing. I turned around to look at her. By looking at her I could tell she was older and taller then me. Her ears were pointed like elf ears. She reached into her jacket and pulled out a letter. She handed it to me and I took it. The letter looked like the many letters I received before Uncle Vernon destroyed them. "Well, what are you waiting for? Read it"

The letter read as . . .

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

Mr. Harry Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry. Please enclosed is a list of all necessary books of equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

_Minerva McGonagall_

Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress

The Supply list: First-year students will require:

Uniform:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. on plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastings)

Coarse Books: All Students should have a copy of each of the following:

-The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

-A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

-Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffing

-A beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

-One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

-Magical Drafts and Potions by Anenius Jigger

-The Dark Forces: A guide of Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

-Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander Other Equipment:

1. 1 wand

2. 1 cauldron (pewter, standard) size 2

3. 1 Telescope

4. 1 set glass or crystal vials

5. 1 set of brass scales

Students many also bring an owl, a cat, or a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS!

"So Harry, do you wish to go?" Nerime asked. Her face was an inch away from mine. I as not expecting her to be that close. I was startled and I fell backwards. She tried to suppress her giggles, but she broke out laughing. She was laughing so hard tears came to her eyes.

"Hey! It wasn't that funny you know." I watched her try to calm herself down. I picked myself up and again proceeded to brush myself off.

"So, are you interested? You'll make a lot of friends and I'll be your friend, too." I stared at her. (**Now that staring contest after a few moments my eyes started to feel dried out and so I blinked.)**

"Yes, I'm interested, but Uncle Vernon wouldn't allow me." She placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Harry, it's alright. I'll take care of it. I'll guide you through it okay." I nodded my head. "So it's settled then. Hagrid will come and pick you up. He will also help you get your school supplies. Before you say anything, happy birthday Harry." I was speechless. She had it all planned out and she knew was my birthday. "I'll see you later Harry." She kissed my forehead then vanished in thin airas ifshe was never there.

When I got back to the house Uncle Vernon greeted me. He had the brightest red face. I've ever seen **_(He reminded me of a tomato)_** you could tell he was angry.

"HARRY! Where have you been?" his whole body was shaking in anger. "Where did you get that letter?" He tore the letter away form me. There was a loud knock at the door. My heart skipped a beat. The banging got louder. Then the door fell from its hinges.

Please, Please review, tell us what you think. Guess who's at the door. Is it a horrible monster?

A/N: We will update when we 4 more reviews on this chapter.

Ave alque vale (**Hail and Farewell**)


	3. The Invisible Stalker

Title: Days of my Innocence

By: Firehotchica0731 and Rin136

Summary: The thing that had followed me all morning was right behind me! It whispered, "Sanguineous." A chill went down my spine. My heart was pounding in my ears.

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing just wish I did.

Tip of the Chapter: Nothing in Life is to be feared it is only to be understood. Madame Cyrie

Freakish Muffin: Thanks for reading and reviewing our story.

Sibes: Not sure about it the first book mentioning fantastic beasts and where to find them but if you find out would you email me and let me know about it? Keep up the reading enjoy this chapter

Blinknena182: Thanks girl for reading and reviewing it. Thinking about taking last of The Potters offline and re-constructing the plot or retyping it and adding more chapters.

Ravenclaw525: Hope you will continue to read and find out who the mysterious person is behind the door.

Liz Mirage: Here is your third Chapter hope you enjoy it.

Hufflepuffgirl88: I love your story going to tell some of my friends about it so they can review it.

Kai's Shadow: Thanks for you review!

Chapter 3: The Invisible Stalker

The banging got louder. Then the door fell from its hinges. It was dark outside. I couldn't see the person at the door. At first I thought it might be Nerime coming to rescue me from Uncle Vernon's wrath until my eyes adjusted to the light. In the door a some-what tall, hairy man entered in the door way. He picked up the door and leaned it up against the wall.

"Sorry bout that. Which one of yous be Harry?" the stranger asked. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia pushed Dudley protectively behind them. I looked at them before I looked back at the stranger. They had frightened looks on their faces. I bravely took a step forward.

"I'm Harry." I stuttered. No matter how much I tried to show I wasn't afraid my legs were visible shaking. And "Who are you"

"Ok, that's right I haven't introduced myself. You can call me Hagrid. I'm here to pick you up, Harry. Say your goodbyes we don't have any time to lose. We need to pick up your school supplies." I was stunned. I didn't think Hagrid would come so soon. Uncle Vernon was no longer afraid. He was angry.

"I refuse to allow Harry to go to such a place!" Uncle Vernon roared. He stomped over to Hagrid and puffed out his chest. His hands were on his hips. His bottom lip quivered. He did his best to look intimidating, but he only made Hagrid laugh.

"Please, Hogwarts is the best school for young wizards. Harry should do well there." Hagrid placed a large hand on his shoulder and pushed him aside. Hagrid then walked over to me and placed his hand on top of my head. "Alright Harry, ready to go."

"Yeah." I smiled. Hagrid nodded his head. I ran into my room to grab the meager clothes I owned. I came back breathing very heavily. Hagrid smiled.

"Well then Harry, lets us go." He walked out the door. I followed not even looking back. **_(Yay!_****_ No more Uncle Vernon!" the little boy shouted._**

**_"Grandpa, I can't wait for you to tell us about how you met Grandma." The girl said excitedly. _**

**_"In do time child. In do time.")_**

A/n

It was the next day when Hagrid took me to go get school supplies. **_(Now you all know how and about the "_****_Witches Market Place_****_" so I won't explain that.) _**After visiting a couple of stores for my uniform I felt as if someone was following me.

I looked behind me and no one was there. The hairs on the back of my neck were on edge. I had goose bumps down my arms. I looked behind me. Again no one was there. Hagrid looked down at me.

"Are ya alright, Harry? You look as if you've seen a ghost." I quickly shook my head. "Alright then lets go get your books now, then well have lunch." he smiled.

'He didn't even sense whatever that is following us. Maybe it's just my imagination. Yeah, it's just my imagination.'

When we arrived at the book store Hagrid went to the front desk. A gray old man with hair coming out of his ears came out from a pile of books. He used his index finger to push his glasses closer to his eyes.

"Welcome to Grigle Bee's bookstore. How may I be of service?" the old man made a huge wrinkled smile.

"Yes, we are here to get these books." Hagrid handed the old man a list. They began chatting as my mind wondered off else where. I never have seen so many books before in all of my life!

A longer man in a red outfit that had Grigle Bee's logo on it asked, "Excuse me young man, but it is easier to find books in the card catalog. Just ask it a question." He smiled and clasped his hands together. He bowed his head slightly. I thanked him and made my way over to the card catalog. I stood in front of it. **_(You wouldn't believe me if I told you, but it was huge. I mean it was so big that clouds covered the top so I couldn't see how high it really was. Now this was before they stored everything in one book.)_**

Then that is when I felt it. The thing that had followed me all morning was right behind me! It whispered, "Sanguineous." A chill went down my spine. My heart was pounding in my ears.

Books began attacking me at high speeds. I moved my arms to cover my face. A book hit me in the back of my head. Before I blacked out I heard Hagrid yell my name and wrapping his arms bringing me into the tight embrace.

A/n

"Time to wake up Harry! It's time for Lunch!" a girl was shaking me. I slowly opened my eyes. Everything was blurry without my glasses.

"Stop shaking me I'm awake!" the girl stopped shaking me. I found my glasses and put them on. When my eyes adjusted I saw Nerime. "Nerime! It's you!"

"Yes, now get so we can get lunch." Nerime was wearing the same outfit as I saw her wearing yesterday.

Sitting up I asked, "Nerime, Where is Hagrid and where are we?" I began following her out the door.

"Harry, Hagrid went to go get the rest of your school supplies after that little accident of yours. We are still in "Grigle Bee's only in the back rooms. Before you ask we'll meet Hagrid later at the bank, okay?" She smiled

I only wished she would let me ask the questions before she answered. "Okay." I nodded my head.

A/n

Later that day Nerime pointed to an ominous looking building. "Well Harry, this is it, what do you think?" she pointed at the building.

"Is that the bank?" I asked with disbelief.

"Yep! Sure want to go inside?" she began walking toward the building. I ran after her in fear that my invisible stalker might still be following me.

**Note to our faithful Readers: **'Sanguineous' is a real word. One of the definitions means 'Of blood'.

**P.S.** This is a clue to the plot in future chapters and in the next couple of chapters I will lay down hints to whom the invisible stalker is. This person plays an important role in the story!

Hope you liked the third chapter sorry it took so long to post it should have been posted on Friday but seeing that I wasn't home it made it kinda hard. Hope you like it. We will post the 4th chapter after we get 20 reviews for the whole entire story. Thanks

**(Age.**** Fac ut gaudeam) **_Go ahead. Make my day!_


	4. Books and Runaway Trains

Title: Days of my Innocence

By: Firehotchica0731 and Rin136

Summary: He cleared his throat. "Sunshine, lemons, butter melon turn this stupid rat yellow." He tapped the rat on the back with his want. Nothing happened.

Disclaimer: We don't own this just have a tone of fun writing it.

Tip of this Chapter: In this world you can't always get what you want.

Ravenclaw525: Hope you enjoy my fourth chapter! Thanks for being a faithful reviewer to us.

Chapter 4: Books and Runaway Trains

We had entered the scary looking buildings Hagrid was talking to some strange person.

"Harry, did you know that all the bank tellers are goblins?" Nerime smiled. She grabbed my hand and walked me in the direction where Hagrid was.

"No, why are we here?" I asked. Odd whispers echoed around the large room. The feeling was back, the thing that had been following me. Nerime had quickened her pace. She was now practically dragging me toward Hagrid. "Nerime, do you feel that?" I asked in a low voice.

"Shhh, well talk later." We reached Hagrid and he nodded at us. All of us quickly followed the goblin. "Harry, we are going to withdraw some of your money, okay." She smiled at me.

"I have money, but how?" I was surprised. Hagrid chuckled then he moved his head to look at me. The goblin opened the door of a vault. **(There was a mountain of gold! I couldn't believe my eyes!)**

"Well Harry, you didn't think your parents left you with nothing, did you?" Hagrid smiled. I was so dumbfounded that I had failed to realize that Hagrid followed the bank teller to another vault.

"You're at a loss for words, huh?" Nerime looked at me," Come on lets make your withdrawal so we can pack your things. Tomorrow morning we have a train to catch." I nodded my head.

For the rest of the day I followed Nerime around like a long lost puppy. To me we walked around in circles. When we got back to the place we were staying, Hagrid was at the sink.

"Hagrid! When did you get here?" I was surprised to see him. Hagrid turned around and smiled.

"Why Harry I came straight here after I left the bank. Nerime wanted to go buy a pair of shoes. Weren't you listening when I told you?" Hagrid looked a bit concerned.

"Sorry." I looked down at my feet. Nerime started laughing. She was holding her sides. "What's so funny?"

"You," she was trying to calm herself down. "Eat and get into bed. We have to be on the train by nine." Nerime went into another room. She came out with the blanket and a pillow. She tossed them on the end of the couch. "Hagrid, I'm sleeping in your room; so, make yourself comfortable!" She smiled and went back into the room she had stolen from Hagrid.

The next morning Hagrid said goodbye to us at the train station. We went through the pier (**You all know the one. I was really scared when Nerime practically picked me up and threw me at the pier. I thought she was crazy when she told me I could go through it.)** and when I loaded my stuff onto the train Nerime pushed me toward the train.

"You'll see me in a few minutes Harry. Go find a seat." I nodded and looked into the doorway. I turned to look for reassurance from Nerime again; only to discover she had disappeared. I entered the train and found a compartment.

"Um, excuse me is this seat taken?" a boy about my age with red hair asked.

"No, you can sit here." I eyed warily at the two empty spots that were left open after the red-headed boy sat down. 'Nerime, where are you!' I thought. The train had already left the station. I wondered whether or not Nerime had been left behind at the station or whether she was lost on the train somewhere.

"My name is Ron Weasly." He held out his hand. I took his hand.

"I'm Harry Potter. Nice to meet you." His eyes widened with shock

"Thee Harry Potter!" I nodded my head. "Is it true . . . you know the scar," again I nodded my head. "May I see it?" he asked. I lifted the hair off of my forehead to show him. "Bloody me, it's true!"

"It is your first time to go to Hogwarts?" I asked

"Yes, Yours too." Ron said pulling out a big brown rat. "This is scabbers and I know a spell to turn him yellow." He grinned.

"Lets see it then." A girl with blondish-brown hair asked. She sat down next to me. "So you're the Famous Harry Potter. My name is Hermione Granger." She held out her hand. I shook it. "So, Weasly lets see your spell."

"All right hear it goes… "He cleared his throat. "Sunshine, lemons, butter melon turn this stupid rat yellow." He tapped the rat on the back with his want. Nothing happened.

"Nice spell. Even I can do a better job then that." Hermione suppressed a giggle. The door of the compartment opened. "That's weird doors don't simply open by themselves

"Your right dear!" a familiar girlish voice replied. A girl suddenly faded in next to Ron. Ron jumped and gave a startled yelp. "Ha, ha, he did you miss me Harry?" It was Nerime.

"How did you do that?" Ron asked. Nerime smiled

"What turn invisible? It's simple really but I'm not authorized to tell you how." Nerime patted Ron on the head.

"Nerime, why did you turn invisible?" I asked. Nerime closed the door. Hermione was still in a bit of a shock.

"Oh! I turned invisible so I could sneak on the train. I didn't have a ticket!" she had a goofy grin on her face.

"WHAT! That is against the rules!" Hermione bellowed.

"I know. Now get into your uniforms I'll . . . the train started to go faster sending everyone off balance. "Something's wrong. I'll go see what it is." Nerime bolted out the door. We followed after her. We ran to the engine of the train.

The people in the cars in front of us were in chaos. The instructors on board were busy calming the other kids down. The older kids were helping the instructors. At the engine room the conductors were trying to fend off ghost like creatures. The creatures were black with a hint of purple aura around them.

**("Aahh! MONSTER!" the little boy cried. **

**"Grandpa! Don't scare him like that." The girl tried to unlatch the little boy from her let. "Alright, but I couldn't help it. That reminds me of the time I conjured up a . . ." Harry was cut off. "Grandpa!" the children interrupted. "Alright, now . . .")**

**"**What are those?" Ron had asked. Nerime pushed all of us behind her. She pulled out a want from out of nowhere.

"Wow, these ghosts like creatures are Simmerans. I've read all about them, but I didn't think that they existed!" Hermione was excited. We all looked at her with curious looks, except Nerime who kept her eyes on the creatures. The conductors ran behind Nerime and were cowering.

"Please save us!" they cried. Nerime lifted her wan and pointed it at the creatures.

"Haaaaaaaaaaa!" Nerime yelled. A light erupted from the wand. The creatures were dissinigrated. We were all dumb founded. She turned to look at us. She had a goofy smile on her face. "Now I believe you all should get your uniforms on and you two get control of the train. I'll tell the news to the rest of the train that the problem is solved!" She pushed back the way we came.

A.N Sorry uploading this took so long for the longest time I have thought that this chapter was up I guess not sorry. Chapter 5 will be posted soon. I'll wait for 3 reviews then i'll post!

Quote of the day:

Be lucky for what you have because some may have less!


	5. Sorting Hat

Title: Days of My Innocence

By: Firehotchica0731 and Petpeeves (Rin 136)

Summary:** At this moment I was wondering she made this huge of a deal with saying the frog might be important in the future. Had she really know what was going to happen in my third year with Sirius Black and the rat? I sure didn't**

Quote of the day: The only enemy is pain. What you do with it is your choice but without it your much better off to succeed in life.**(This is really what I thought but after having to type this chapter up twice the first time it being absolutely perfect I come to realize my computer closed the window and I don't have a copy of it ;/.)**

Special thanks goes to my one and only co-author Rin136 newly named at Petpeeves for the best friend a girl could have. Putting up with me after my computer lost our chapter and pushing me to update my stories. This chapter was almost longer than my other three stories combined.

Chapter 5: Sorting Hat

It was close to dinner time when we arrived. I was surprised to see Hagrid already here. He wasn't even on the train with us. Nerime turned invisible as soon as the train stopped. All of us first years had to follow Hagrid in rowboats to the school. 'irst years this way!" we heard from a familiar voice it was Hagrid. "Into the boats you three off we go Hogwarts is one of the oldest schools in all of England he began to talk. After what seemed like an hour passed we arrived at what looked to be a huge set of stairs. We all departed from the boats and said our goodbyes to Hagrid and that we would see him around school. **(Thank god this was the only time I would have to hear Hagrids history lesson on the grounds of Hogwarts, also my last time and only time I would have to ride in those crammed up boats to enter the castle.)**

After walking up the stairs and waiting like Hagrid had told us to do upon our arrival all the students started talking to each other. A tall sort of blond haired boy walked up to me. So what do we have here? Was it Harry Potter Inc or a Harry Potter Fan club? I hope you didn't come to Hogwarts to rub our noises into the fact that you are my popular than any of us. Oh, no it is none other then the world's boy who must not be named the World's Famous Harry Potter it is isn't it? I'm Draco Malfoy and you would do best to not hang around those sort of people especially people with red hair you must be a Weasly especially them. That's were I can help you out. I can see to myself who is the right people to hang out with. **(How was I too really know that he was going to end up being the one picking on me most of my life at school. That he would be the one to tease and make fun of my parents from dying when they did.)**

"Has anyone seen a toad a boy named Neville has lost one?" Said Hermione From around the corner came a lady wearing all black like me with a witches hat carrying a scroll upon it was a list of names for the sorting ceremony. I was guessing that this is the woman Hagrid was telling us about in the boats. She was getting closer as she did everyone begun to be quiet. When she got there she was holding something sort of green and slimy in her hands. "Did anyone happen to loose a toad on the train?" she asked knowing the answer to the question herself. I'm Neville Longbottom the toad your holding is mine I thank you for finding it has been in my family for generation up generations his name is Trevor "I would advise you to keep track of your belongings Mr. Longbottom for in the near future that toad of yours might change the history of Hogwarts." said the Professor. **(At this moment I was wondering she made this huge of a deal with saying the frog might be important in the future. Had she really know what was going to happen in my third year with Sirius Black and the rat? I sure didn't) **Professor McGonagall then told everyone that in a minute when she would return for us and take us into a huge room known as the Great Hall where we would stay in line until our names were called then sit on a stool and have a hat placed on us telling us which house we would be in for the eternity of our career long life at Hogwarts.

When she returned on the way to the great hall there was an Announcement board showing upcoming events taking place at the school. On the board were some of the following announcements….. ATTENTION all 3rd years and up interested in playing Quiditch for your house team? If so Tryouts will begin next week a schedule will be posted with times for the different teams to use the field. Are you new at Hogwarts wondering when you get to learn how to fly? Madam Hooch will be teaching all the first years to fly at various scheduled times. Check with your professor of your house if you would like to find out when you will be learning. **(There is something wrong with this picture attention all 3rd years and up I'm not a third year and I made the house team on my first year** **it must have been because I tried to save Neville's remembral from the one and only evil Malfoy. Maybe this was the problem why Gryffindor didn't have a seeker to begin with.)**

"Quickly now to the Great Hall you can all stop by and read the announcement board on the way back to your houses." Professor Mc. Gonagall rushed everyone along. Your Headmaster would like a quick word with all before you are sorted.

"Hi would like to welcome you all to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am your headmaster Albus Dumbledore. First years are you ready to be sorted? First Professor McGonagall will call out your name you will then walk up and sit on the stool she will place the hat on top of your head and the hat will sort you into one these four houses Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. After the sorting ceremony takes place you will join you fellow house mates at the table into which you have been sorted. Each table has the symbol and name of the house in which you have been sorted the students at the table will then welcome you to their house. Under no circumstances will there be changing of houses once you have been sorted this would only tend to make the sorting hat mad and it a ritualistic ceremony her works really hard on his songs.** (Would Dumbledore have had such a hard time placing me into the right house? After my first year I really didn't know what sort of stuff to expect definitely not having to fight off a basilisk and forks bringing me a sword from the sorting hat. Maybe the hat was correct no one know what trial I faced waiting to be sorted into my house. Why would he want to repeat everything that Professor McGonagall said to us in the hallway before it started? What do they happen to think that we are now forgetful in our young age?) **Sorting hat are you ready to start your sorting hat song? The song was like this 'while the hat started to sing professor McGonagall got the microphone ready to call out the names.

**(I know this interrupting keeps getting on your nerves why not just have a normal story going on…. Every year the sorting hat has to have its own song the first year it began something like this...**

**"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,**

**Teach us something please,**

**Whether we be old and bald (What this doesn't work were young and had heads with hair on them)**

**Or young with scabby knees, (Unless I plan on falling a lot this won't happen..,**

**Our heads could do with filling (I already know stuff what else is left to learn?)**

**With some interesting stuff,**

**For now they're bare and full of air, (Hello I do know stuff like how to blow up my aunt!)**

**Dead flies and bits of fluff, (I don't exactly know how they entered but soon they will come out!)**

**So teach us things worth knowing, **

**Bring back what we've forgot, (Forgot I've never been here what is there to forget?)**

**Just do your best, we'll do the rest**

**And learn until our brains are rot." (We can't practice over the summer so what is the point our brains will turn into mush.)**

**Why not just keep the song the same every year the hat always seems to change it. I never really understood the first one…**

_"Grandpa, tell us what house you finally got into. What were some of the evil ways that Voldomort tried to destroy you life? How did you defeat the all and powerful Lord Voldomort?" A little girl said to him. Let your grandpa finish telling you the story now enough with the questions_

The song continues:

_In times of old when I was new** (Yea like 4 years ago)**_

_And Hogwarts barely started_

_The founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted:_

_United by a common goal,_

_They had to selfsame yearning,_

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And to pass along their learning._

_"Together we will build and teach!"_

_The four good friends decided _

_And never did they dream that they_

_Might someday be divided,_

_For were there such friends anywhere _

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was a second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw? _

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendships fail?_

_Why, I was there and so can tell _

_The whole sad, sorry tale._

_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those _

_Whose ancestry is purest?"_

_Said Ravenclaw "We'll teach those whose _

_Intelligence is surest."_

_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those_

_With brave deeds to their name," _

_Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,_

_And treat them just the same."_

_These differences caused little strife_

_When first they came to light,_

_For each of the four founders had_

_A house in which they might_

_Take only pure-blood wizards_

_Of great cunning, just like him,_

_And only those of sharpest mind_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and the boldest _

_Went to daring Gryffindor,_

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_

_And taught them all she knew,_

_Thus the Houses and their founders _

_Retained friendships firm and true. _

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_For several happy years,  
But then discord crept among us_

_Feeding on our faults and fears. _

_The house that, like pillars four, _

_Had once held up our school,_

_Now turned upon each other and, _

_Divided sought to rule._

_And for a while it seemed the school_

_Must meet an early end,_

_What with dueling and with fighting _

_And d the clash of friend on friend_

_And at last there came a morning _

_When old Slytherin departed_

_And though the fighting then died out_

_He left us quite downhearted_

_And never since the founders four_

_Where whittled down to three_

_Have the houses been united_

_As they once were meant to be_

_And now the sorting hat is here_

_And you all know the score:_

_I sort you into houses_

_Because that is what I'm for,_

_But this year I'll go further,_

_Listen closely to my song:_

_Thought condemned I am to split you_

_Still I worry that it's wrong,_

_Though I must fulfill my duty _

_And must quarter every year_

_Still I wonder whether sorting _

_May not bring the end I fear_

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

_The warning history shows,_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_For external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within_

_I have told you. I have warned you…. _

_Lets the Sorting now begin_

**(This ceremony is one I'll always remember. Looking back to this day, I really must have been the only one the hat really doubted which house I was supposed to be in. Seeing that to my astonishment a challenge would take place in my second year. I would actually have to face off with none other than TOM MARVALA RIDDLE who was really Lord Voldomort. This was one of the ways he tried to destroy me…)**

"ABBOT, SUSAN" a short blond haired girl walked up past the headmaster and sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall then placed the hat onto her head the hat announced "HUFFLEPUFF" everyone from the house stood up and clapped and welcomed Susan with open arms.

"BOUQT, TEDRA" as her name was called she quickly ran up to the stool and grabbed the hat from Professor

McGonagall and placed it on top of her head. Hmm…. Thought the sorting hat no one has ever been so eager to get sorted before okay lets get this over with "RAVENCLAW" the hat announced to everyone

"COOkARY, GREG was placed in Slytherin.** (Who know this boy could have been me thank you sorting hat that you didn't put me in Slytherin.)** A couple other girls were both sorted into Hufflepuff. Hermione and Ron Wesley were sorted into Gryffindor and my biggest enemy Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin

"MR. HARRY POTTER" when my name was called the whole Great Hall went into what I thought was silence mode. The only thing that could be heard was the sound my old worn tennis shoes made hitting the ground as I walked up to the stool and plopped down. Hmm… now where to put you… Why not Slytherin? You get be great it is all here in your head but no not Slytherin….. So why not let it is …………..** (If he had put me in Slytherin it would have been like repacking me into my narrow suitcase and mailing me via Dursley express. Who knows my schooling could have been over who would know until the house was announced.**

A/N: Hey all I think I did really good on this chapter considering the major crisis that happened earlier this evening. Guess what PetPeeves I'm finally finished with chapter 5! It has 2,407 words yeah I think it is longer than yours you get the next chapter. So how did I do? Please Review!

Quote of the night: All things come to those who wait but not too long!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Days of My Innocence

Authoresses: Petpeeves12 and Firehotchica

A/n: Hello people! Petpeeves12 (rin136) here! Here's the next chapter! I made it longer than the last chapter because I wanted to compete with Firehotchica. The competing thing is pointless since there is no prize, but you guys win in the end! You guy's get a longer chapter! Grins

Instead of a quote at the beginning and end of the chapter I wrote a poem for y'all. Just because I wanted to try something different!

Disclaimer: We do not Own Harry Potter!

Future Harry's Poem My childhood is full of adventure 

_Witches, wizards, and even demons, too_

_I tell my young ones my story_

_Hoping they will learn from me_

_Still to this day I wonder how I survived it all_

_I blame Nerime for getting me into trouble_

_Without her I probably would still be living with_

_My mean old ugly Aunt Petunia and her husband and_

_With Dudley, too_

_Listen to my story as I tell you of the Days of My Innocence_

Chapter 6: Houses, Embarrassment, and Stories

**("Grandpa, which house did they put you in?" the little boy at his feet waited impatiently.**

"**Ah, I will tell you. Let me continue with the story young one." I told my grandson.**

"'**Kay, Grandpa." He replied.)**

I nervously waited for the hat to sort me into my house. Everyone had his or her eyes glued to me. The hat was murmuring something to himself. I couldn't see Nerime anywhere. My palms were sweaty. God, I hope I don't end up in Slytherian. Not with that spoiled brat Malfoy. I don't like him one bit.

"I know the perfect house to put you in… GRYFFINDOR!" loud cheers echoed across the room. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. The hat was removed from my head and I ran down the steps to where Ron patted me on the back.

"CONGRADULATIONS, TO ALL OF THE NEW FIRST YEARS! KNOW LET US FEAST ON THIS WONDEROUS MEAL BEFORE THE HOUSE LEADERS TAKE THE FIRST YEARS TO THE DORM ITORIES! NOW ENJOY THE MEAL!" Dumbledoor clapped his hands and a magnificent feast appeared on each of our tables. Ron and I sat next to each other. Hermione sat on the other side of me. Ron's brothers sat across from us and even on the same side of the table as us. Tomorrow morning all of the first years would be getting their class schedules.

**("Yay! You got into Gryffindor!" the boy bounced up and down. Harry smiled at the young boy's antics.**

"**Of course dummy, you didn't think he would be put in that awful Slitherin." The girl stared down at her younger sibling.**

"**Grandpa, she called me a dummy!" the boy whined. He just chuckled.**

"You to be nice to each other." The boy smiled trimphly as he stuck his tongue out at his sister. The older one just rolled her eyes.)

The dinner finished and everyone went their own ways except the house leaders and the first years. The house leader of Gryffindor stood on the chair so every one of the first years in his group could see him. He had dark brown hair that could he been mistaken for black at first glance. His eyes were so dark that you could not see his pupils. He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Hello first years! I'm your house leader. You can call me your supreme lord and master!" He started laughing. "Just kidding! Don't freak out my name is Albert Mousy. I will show y'all around and answer any questions y'all may have. We will have the grand tour of the school tomorrow after y'all get your schedules so that way y'all will know where your classes are. Now then I will explain some of the rules as I lead you to our dorms. I will then explain more rules tomorrow. Any questions?" Albert asked us.

"Why is your accent funny?" the kid with fuzzy hair asked. Albert chuckled.

"I'm from the US. Texas to be exact." He replied.

"Dose all Texans talk like you?" a girl with dark colored skin asked.

"No, they don't. I talk like this because my hometown is very small and I lived on a ranch. I took care of cows, horses, and even pigs!" he replied with enthusiasm. "Any more questions or are y'all ready to go and see your rooms so you can get set up?" After a few moments of silence Albert replied, "Good let's start walking while you listen to my wonderful voice. Come, Come!" He clapped his hands and jumped off the chair.

("Come to think about it Albert Mousy was hiding a secret that he had hid very well." I interrupted my story to comment.

"**Really, what was the secret?" the boy asked. **

"I can't tell you now 'cause that will ruin the story, but I will let you know that he knows Nerime." I nodded my head.)

He led us to a room where the stairs were moving at their own accord. We all crowed and pressed against Albert to get a better view.

"Well I'll be a bloody rat. Harry, do you see this?" Ron stared at the stairs with his mouth wide open.

"This is magnificent. I never seen anything like this before." I gazed at the stairs. Albert turned around.

"Now y'all need to be careful with these stairs because as you can see they like to move on their own. The third floor is off limits to first, second, and third years so don't go on that floor if you value you life." The staircase moved to where it was just behind Albert. He stepped on to the stairs and went up a few steps. "Come on what are y'all waiting for?"

We all went on the staircase and followed him up to the second floor. Where he turned around once he got in front of a painting with a big fat woman holding a glass. "Now first years this is the door to the Griffindor house. Remember this password or you won't be able to get into the dorm." He turned around to face the painting. " Hey, Fat Lady " The picture moved and we all gasped.

"Hello Albert!" She forced a smile onto her face. "Are these the new first years?" Albert nodded his head. "They're so cute!" She clapped her hands. "I could just pinch their little faces. They look good enough to eat!"

"Big Bertha, we want to enter into the dorm." Albert said in a board tone.

"You know the rules… say the password." She smiled.

"The password is _Birds of Paradise_. Now let us in." Albert glared at the painting. She huffed and the painting swung itself open to reveal a large room. We all gathered inside and Albert stood in front of the fireplace. The door swung closed after we all had entered. I looked around the room. The room had a plush carpet from wall to wall. Tapestries that had the house colors adorned the walls. Lavish seating area surrounded the fireplace.

"This is cool." One of the other first years commented.

"Now this is our lounge. We can do our homework and relax in here. The door to the right leads up to males' dormitories…" He pointed to the door on the right. " The one on the left leads to the female dormitories." He pointed at the door on the left. "Under no circumstances shall the opposite sex is allowed to enter the others dormitories. For example no girls in boy's dormitory and no boys in girl's dormitory. If you want to see the member of the opposite sex… than y'all will meet in this lounge. Any questions?" Albert looked around at the quiet faces. Albert couldn't decied whether he intimidated them or if the first years were even listening to him.

"How will we know which bed is ours to sleep in." Hermione asked after a few moments.

"On the top of each door will indicate if there are any vacant beds for which y'all may sleep. Once you enter a room with a vacant bed just put your stuff into the trunk and the door will indicate that the room is full. How will you know which bed is taken or not? Well, the beds that are taken will have a flower on the pillow." He folded his arms across his chest. "Now I suggest all of you go find your rooms and unpack. Then get some sleep for we all have a big day tomorrow." He began to walk to the boy's dormitory door. "And if any of y'all has any questions please don't hesitate to send your animals with messages to get me. I will then meet you in this room. Now off to bed with y'all and have a good night." Albert walked passed the boy's dormitory and out the door that we had entered in.

"C'mon, Harry, lets hurry so we can get a room together!" Ron grabbed my hand and dragged me to the boy's dormitory. After about twenty minutes of searching we found a room where we could both be housed in the same room. Unfortunately one of Ron's older brothers shared that same room and some mystery person that wasn't there yet.

"I call this bed!" I flopped down on a bed near the stained glass window.

"Alright then I call this bed!" Ron mimicked me flopping on the bed and I laughed. It felt good to laugh. Something I couldn't do when I was with my aunt and uncle. Ron's brother entered the room. Once he saw us a huge grin plastered his face. He walked over to Ron and put him in a headlock.

"I didn't know you liked me so much that you wanted to be my room mate for the whole school year!" He was giving Ron a nuggie.

"Ahh! Stop!" Ron struggled to get free. George finally let him go after a few minutes and he walked over to his own bed.

"How 'bout this after we get our pajamas on we tell stories?" George asked.

"That's a bloody brilliant idea! Harry, what do you think?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I like this idea." I replied. George went into his trunk and pulled out a pair of pajamas.

"You two do know that your pajamas are in the trunks at the foot of the bed right?" George pointed to the trunks at the foot of our beds. He took off his shirt exposing his bear chest. We nodded our heads and proceeded to do the same. We were all down to our underwear when the mystery person showed up.

"Hi boys! You really should lock the door if your going to change." A female voice echoed across the room. We froze afiad to look at the speaker. Our faces turned red as a tomato or perhaps even redder than that. We turned around to see Nerime in the doorway with a smirk on her face.

"You're a female!" Ron's brother stated while pulling up his pants and slipping his shirt on.

"And he deserves a prize for stating the obvious!" She put her hands to her mouth like a microphone.

"Females aren't allowed in the male dormitories! What are you doing here?" Ron stammered after he hurriedly put on his clothes. His face was still red.

"Well sorry to break it to you boys, but that other vacant bed is mine. It literally has my name on it. If you don't believe me look on the trunk and on the pillow case." She pointed to the empty bed with a flower on it.

I walked over to the bed and looked after I pulled on the rest of my clothing. Sure enough her name was indeed on it. I turned around to see the three staring faces. I nodded my head.

"But how did you, a girl, Get a bed in the males dormitory?" George asked a little shocked.

"There was no more beds in the female dorm and besides…" she sat on her bed. "I can leave the room when you guys are changing." She laid down completely.

"What about when you change?" Ron asked. Nerime sat up again.

"Don't worry even if I change in here with you guys in here you guys won't see a thing. Besides I'm having a curtain set up around my bed tomorrow so I can all ways change in there. Now you boys said something about telling stories?" She had a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Alright but I want to talk to Dumbledor about this tomorrow." George sat on his bed. We, Ron and I, followed suit by sitting on our own designated beds. "Tell me what is your name?"

"Nerime, and I believe I already met Ron and little Harry." She smiled as she looked at me and I blushed. "I guess I will go first on the story telling, yes?" We nodded our heads in agreement. We were still uneasy sharing a room with her after she almost saw us naked. Well not naked, but in our under wear.

"Alright you'll be first then I'll go followed by Ronny and then Harry." We only nodded again.

Nerime cleared her throat and started, "In a far away land there lived magical beings. Some were wizards, some were witches, there were dragons, and a race called demons. There were several types of demons. The top class and upper middle class demons referred to themselves as Yokai. The lower classes were simply called demons for they acted out of brute force. These lower class demons only killed for the fun of it. The Yokai only killed when they had to or when they were pissed off.

They would also kill if they were challenged in a fight. The Yokai had human forms and were quite intelligent. They all used to roam the land till they disappeared into myths and legends. No one knows where the demons or Yokai have gone. Only that they disappeared. Some say they all died out while others say they left this planet to live on a different planet.

Then again people say that witches and wizards don't exist or are myths or legends." Here story sent each of us to the edge of our beds. "People fail to realize that myth and legends originated from the truth. They were changed into stories when the truth was too dangerous. Stories over time change with each generation till the truth itself disappears.

A legend I heard was that the Yokai lie in wait. Waiting for their enemy to show up so they can start a war. An enemy that if left alone will destroy the whole world. Why would the demons care if the world gets destroyed when they live on another world? Well demons are possessive and the earth is where they originated.

They want to take over the world after the humans make the planet unfit for themselves to live. The demons will come and rejuvenate the planet. Bringing new life and a new era of peace." Nerime smiled. "Well that's my little story. Your turn Georgie boy." She laid down flat on her bed. She placed her hands under her head.

A/n: how did you all like this chapter? How about Albert Mousy? If you noticed I gave the fat lady a name, Big Bertha. Can you guess where I got that password from? And what do you all think about the poems I wrote? I tried to make them in both past and future Harry's views.

**Past Harry's Poem**

_Singing hat_

_Sorts us into our houses_

_My invisible stalker_

_Haunts me where ever I go_

_Nerime knows something she's not telling me_

_She never ceases to embarrass me or surprise me_

_Ron and Hermione have become fast friends with me_

_How did my life turn up side down?_

Here's a trivia question for all of you…

What anime/manga did I get the inspiration to create Nerime from?

Inuyasha B. Fruits Basket C. Ghost in the Shell D. Elf quest

The rules are simple 1.) There can be more than one answer 2.) You can just put A, B, C, or D to answer the question if you want 3.) There's no number three

Prizes: we'll put your name in bold letters at the beginning of the chapter and if you have a story you want us to read we will. Now we only will do this if you guess part of it right or the whole thing. The answer will be reveled in the next chapter!

A/n: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and until next time…

TTFN!

(Note to self: Firehotchica usually dose the author notes… I should add my input more often…)


End file.
